


I Died in Your Arms Tonight

by sunflower_kid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nico di Angelo Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_kid/pseuds/sunflower_kid
Summary: Nico dies in Will’s arms. (One-Shot)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	I Died in Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> “Arms Tonite” by Mother, Mother

Nico knew.

The second his stomach caught the brutal end of Imperial Gold, inducing a strikingly cold and oddly purgative sensation that likely pierced through his gut artery, _he knew_. He’d just never imagined the moment would occur so quickly. Knowing Thanatos, he probably should’ve known better.

Suddenly, nothing made sense. The battle, which once whizzed past his senses with ease, allowing the trained fighter to rely on his own fast reflexes, now seemed to amass in a messy hoard of colors and noises, incomprehensible to Nico’s eyes and ears. His legs quaked like a fawn taking it’s first petrifying steps, barley able to support his torso. His knees locked up, stiffening to the bones. In shock, his right foot stumbled forward a directionless inch. It took that to send his stiff body tumbling down.

The flash of movement dulled his senses even more. Mixtures of orange, gold, brown, and red filled his irises with mystifying mirages of war. He was toppling over, on the brink of slamming face first into the dirt.

But he didn’t hit the field.

Instead, a pair of steady arms caught him, and with the delicateness of a bee resting atop a wilting chrysanthemum, Nico was pulled into someone’s lap.

“Oh gods...” A voice choked, words breaking apart as soon as they were spoken.

The fogginess of Nico’s brain could barley register the scorching pain which emitted from his lower abdomen, much less the warm hand now wrapped tightly around his shoulders. His toes were devoid of feeling, sparking a bust of sudden panic. Eyes swiveling in a state of dread, his gaze finally focused on the bright yellow hair leaning over him.

 _Will_. It was Will. This became clearer as his brain pieced together the boy’s face. His sky blue eyes were wide and panicked. His tanned skin gone pale. As he frantically screamed something off into the void which surrounded them, Nico couldn’t help but find his mind drifting off in the activity of counting the freckles which scattered across Will’s chin. He’d always marveled at the way freckles splattered. On Will they were like small stars surrounding the even brighter sun, his fluffy hair.

“Nico! Nico!” Will’s blue eyes were on him again, words pulling him from his daze. Nico could see the tears forming, brimming the boy’s eyelids with the imminent threat of release. The franticness of his gaze screamed in desperation. For a boy who was usually calm in situations like these, this display of emotion was telling. _It was bad._ He brought a hand to Nico’s head, which had been lolling back slightly, and lifted it up. “ _Stay awake._ ” He commanded in a clear tone, the type of voice a doctor would use. “You’ve got to stay awake, okay?”

“Wi...” Nico tried, but the words weren’t fitting in his mouth. He could feel the pain creeping up his body, crawling into his throat. His mouth felt like it’d been stuffed with cotton. His breathing wheezed out of his nose heavily and slowly, trying to hold on to every bit of air he could. His chest felt as if it weighed five thousand pounds. But he _had to_ speak. _He had to._ “W-ill...”

“D-don’t try and speak.” Will stuttered, composure cracking more and more every second that passed. His right hand was now pressed against Nico’s wound. Blood had soaked Nico’s shirt, pooling around the surrounding grass and covering Will in crimson red. “O-oh g-gods...” He was trembling.

Nico’s vision cleared in and out of view. His eyelids desperately wanted to rest, sliding in on themselves. It took painful effort not to slip into blackness, tensing every muscle in his body. His teeth grit in struggle. This was a losing battle.

“D-don’t close your eyes.” Will was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks as free as heavy rainfall. He pressed onto Nico’s wound harder, left hand gripping his dark hair. Perhaps he thought if he held onto the son of Hades tight enough, the boy wouldn’t drift off. “Help is coming. Just don’t l-leave, okay? N-not yet.”

The throbbing in Nico’s ears was only getting worse. His breath hitched every time he tried to grasp air, bones quivering. He stared up at Will, connecting their gazes, trying to convey meaning through his eyes. Solace’s head was shaking, tears dripping onto Nico’s face. He had to speak.

Swallowing hard, Nico gasped, “W...ill.” His words gurgled out. His throat was closing in on itself. Will’s fingers squeezed tighter. “I...I-”

“ _Please. Please. Please._ ” Will begged in desolation. “Please d-don’t. Please d-don’t let this happen.”

“W...ill...” Nico tried again, forcing the words out with every ounce of his strength. Blood lined his bottom lip, collecting in his mouth. “I...I— lo...ve...”

Will’s tortured expression tore into him worse than the blade. He was so used to saving people. He just couldn’t understand. But Nico did. The calmness was already washing over him. He could feel his senses dilate one by one, pricks in his hands and legs becoming obsolete. No matter how much he loved Will, how much he wanted to stay, he had to let go. Everybody did. _Bianca was right._

“N-nico.” Will cried desperately. He’d understood what Nico was trying to say. He always did. He just didn’t want to. “Pl-ease.”

Nico tried to breathe, but his breath caught short. He coughed, but all that came out was blood. The heaviness of his eyelids was finally too much to bear, and as the dark brown of his irises rolled back, his body went limp.

The last thing Nico saw before he died were the bloodshot blue eyes of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.  
> 


End file.
